The Adventures of Margaret and Jessica
by Xarn
Summary: Just two best friends being derpy Mary-Sues and texting about it. Forever unfinished. Forever cracky. Don't be surprised if you don't catch the inside jokes. Rated T for Twilight-ed sex scene.


_A/N: This is a fic my friend and I wrote together. And by wrote I mean sent each other a sentence or two via cell phones whenever we got bored. It will forever stay unfinished because after 10 pages in Microsoft Word, it was time to lay it to rest. Plus she never answered me... I don't feel like making stuff into paragraphs. You guys figure it out._

I am the one in normal font. Meg (aka TerraGram) is bolded.

_**Disclaimer: I do no own, think I own, or will ever own One Piece or Kuroshitsuji. This is for crack purposes only. **_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there lived two extremely Mary-Sue-ish friends.<p>

**They had been friends for years and loved each other very much, but they had a secret.**

To members of society, it was considered taboo, however to them it was like showering naked.

**The two friends had developed an undying love for a certain pair of men.**

While each was probably 10+ years their senior, their loins couldn't help but burn for said men.

**To the friends, the men were the poster children of manliness; they were their dream men.**

Whether it be the chiseled pecs for the eldest or the slender waist line for the other, the two friends spent the majority of their mundane lives lusting after them.

**It wasn't till that one weekend that their mundane lives would be changed forever.**

It began with a phone call, the tune of Rebecca Black's 'Friday' buzzed from Margaret's hand bag.

**She quickly reached for her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" she said confused, for she did not know the number. **

"**Meg, it's Wes, the one who loves Jessica."**

His voice sounded eager; "Okay so I was talking to blah blah blah Jessica's going to love me for sure blah blah best money can buy blah blah She'll totally want me."

**Meg hung up the phone after the hormone crazed boy was finished his lustful rant. Turning to Jessica, Meg spoke, "Jess, Wes wants to show you something in his basement."**

Blushing profusely, her friend replied, "That sounds far too erotic to go alone, what if he jumps me?" A look of horror etched its way onto her face.

"**Well," Meg said hands on her hips. "I guess I could go with you. I mean I do have mace and if he tries anything I'll kick his ass." As to emphasize Meg then kissed her biceps and pulled out a large container labeled DEATH MACE from her purse.**

And so the journey down the fan boy's street began, the arms of the friends linked in fear of a rapist popping out of nowhere.

**As the friends walked they felt the hand of destiny tap them on the shoulder. For what awaited them in the basement would start their epic journey.**

Jessica knocked on the poorly painted door loudly, perturbed that she must sully her promise to never step into the child's house.

**As soon as her knuckles made contact with the door, it flew open, revealing a very red-faced Wes.**

"You made it! Jess I bought the awesomest thing ever on this site I was checking out!" he ranted leading the two down the squeaky staircase.

**The room was dark when the three entered. Jess shivered slightly, a strange feeling settling over her. Then like a flash of lightning the room was engulfed in light.**

Meg squinted, hovering her hand over her face to shield her from the brightness. In doing so however she failed to notice the looming pipe.

**Being the klutz she is, Meg tripped over her own two feet and smashed her face off said pipe. "Oooh!" she cried clutching her now stinging nose.**

Not paying much attention to her friend, Jessica's gaze was fixated on a porta-potty sitting out of place in the middle of the cold, dusty, dirty cellar.

"**Isn't it amazing! Don't you love it Jess?" Wes cried wrapping his arm around the girl, staring proudly at the shitter.**

She stared doubtingly at the surprisingly clean throne. "Uhm, don't mean to break a nut but … WHAT IS IT EXACTLY?"

"**I am so glad you asked." There was a twinkle in the boy's eye as he spoke. "This … is an anime teleporter! It will send you to any anime you wish!" **

**Jess looked from Wes to the machine. Was he serious? A groan interrupted her thoughts. Meg, who Jess had ignored lifted herself off the floor and rubbed her nose. "What smells like shit?"**

"Sorry," Wes said apologetically, blushing a bit. "I got it from the dump." Jessica waved her arms frantically. "WAIT WAIT ..wait. Really? Does it actually work or are you shitting us?" Margaret face palmed at the poor pun, but nodded in agreement to her friend's question.

"**Well of course it will." Wes said slightly offended. Ducking past the boy to inspect the porta-potty Meg asked, "Why would someone throw this in the dump?"**

Jess and Wes shrugged in unison. "Sooo, can we do it?" Meg asked. "Please please pleeeease?" the puppy expression she gave washed away the skeptical one plastered on Jess's face.

"**I guess we could try it." Jess sighed. The look on Meg's face was one of pure joy. "Yaaaaaayyyy" she cried grabbing her friend's hand and entering the machine together.**

Popping her head out of the cubicle suffocating herself with her sleeve Jess muttered, "So how does it work? Like is there a button thingy or something?" Before he could reply a scream erupted from her friend's lips.

"**What is it?" Jessica snapped her head to look at her friend. "THEY HAVE IN-FLIGHT SNACKS!" Meg cried holding up a little bag of pretzels. **

Jessica glared at Meg in disbelief, snatching a bag of peanuts from the pocket on the wall. "I thought you might like my nuts during the ride," Wesley chuckled. "But seriously, how it works. All you gotta do is sit on the seat, think really hard and flush."

"**Alright, let's do this!" Meg then sat down on [and lol] the seat, motioning for Jess to take a seat on her lap. "We're going to One Piece first."**

"Why do you get to go first? We'll get killed before I get to see my man!" But unable to say no she plopped herself in her friend's lap and scrunched her face in concentration chanting, 'please don't fuck up'.

"**TO ONE PIECE! I'MA COMING FOR YOU KID!" Meg bellowed, practically punching the flush button. What happened next was a little disturbing. The two friends felt their stomachs drop violently and were sucked down the shoot, spinning at great speed. **

Cursing Jess grabbed a hold of Meg's legs, clinging for dear life. " I don't wanna die in a shithole" she cried.

**Wes stared as the two girls disappeared. "Damn," he said to himself. "I never told them how to get back home." Shrugging it off he went upstairs to fix lunch. The girls would be fine, he hoped. **

The girls landed with a loud thump. Sand traveling up their nostrils like crayons in a child's.

"**We're here!" Meg laughed getting up, looking around the deserted beach. "This is so fucking awesome! You should so fuck Wes for giving this to us!" **

Jess smacked her upside the head. "You're on crack. Now where the hell is he?" She glanced around only to sigh. 'Why didn't I read that manga' she thought to herself. "Where the hell are WE?"

"**Well isn't it obvious?" Meg said giving Jess a look. "We're in One Piece." She then proceeded to prance around; frolicking in the warm ocean water. **

Dragging her excited form, Jess pulled Meg into the nearest tavern. She raised her hand to flag down the bartender, only to have her companion frantically grab the arm and shushing her loudly.

"**I see theeeemmm!" Meg hissed in Jessica's ear. Jess looked over in the direction the crew would be. There were there alright, but no Kid. "Where's Kid?" Jessica asked. **

"Maybe in the bathroom? Or killing someone out back? I dunno." she leaned against the bar smiling dumbly at them. "I don't have the balls to go over there."

"**Neither do I…" Meg pouted. "They look a lot bigger in person. What if Kid hates me and doesn't find me attractive? What if he gets a hard on when he sees me? WHAT IF HE KIDNAPS ME?" the last part of the sentence came out louder than Jess would have liked. She slapped her hands over Meg's mouth and then the front door of the tavern opened. **

Blood rushed to Margaret's face. Her heart sped up, her fingers ached to touch that chiseled chest of the ginger that walked through the door. "Oh my Lord."

"**He is a lot bigger than I would have thought," Jessica mused to herself, paying no attention to her friend who was trying to bury her face in the bar.**

"Jess I can't do it." she sobbed. "What if he doesn't like me?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine then I'll make an ass of myself first."

**Determined, Jess got off her stool, making a bee line for the drinking pirates. She could feel the heat rise in her face as she drew closer; the men's eyes coming to settle on her.**

Just before making it to their table, gravity decided to be a dick. She collapsed on the wooden boards, foot tangled around an unnoticed bar stool. 'Why' she moaned banging her forehead across the dirty floor.

**At the very moment Jessica's face hit the floor, Meg let out a loud laugh. She wasn't trying to be mean, she just laughed at stupid things. However the laugh had caught the attention of a certain red headed captain.**

Said captain made the small distance between them smaller. With every step his heavy boots made, Meg's heart skipped a beat.

'**I'm dead' were the only words Meg could think of as the man came to rest in front of her. She felt her mouth go dry as the man glared down at her.**

Testosterone oozed from his being. Non-existent eyebrows clearly pointing to the bridge of his nose in distaste. "The fuck are you looking at?" he demanded sternly.

"**N-n-nothing" Meg choked out, about to cry. Then suddenly Jess got off the floor and ran at Kid, "Don't do it! Meg is too young to die! And she loves you."**

Quickly regretting her actions, she dusted off her navy capris trying to hide the red spreading to her face. "I mean spare this one from your …*gulp* wrath?"

"**Way to go Jess .. Way to go.." Meg whispered out of the corner of her mouth. They were going to die, they were both sure of it. But then something unexpected happened.**

Kid's typical glarey stare morphed into a less lethal one. Though only Meg noticed for she noticed everything about her one true love.

**The sudden change frightened Meg, for she never saw her love have a look like that. Kid opened his mouth to speak.**

The man scratched his head in slight discomfort. "So can I get you ladies a drink? Perhaps a tour of my crew, if you know what I mean." A lecherous grin carving its way onto his surprisingly soft looking face.

"**I'll take the drink," Meg squeaked, tensing when Kid took a seat to her at the bar. "No rum." Jessica said from Meg's right as she sipped her peach juice. **

Meg gave her a stupefied look. "What? Wes knows I like peach juice. Obviously he was concerned for my unquenched thirst…" she looked away sucking on the plastic straw with unintentional force.

"**You know what he wants?" Meg said raising an eyebrow. "Your mouth on and around his dick." She then laughed at her own hilarious joke, taking a drink from the hands of a very confused Kid.**

Meg batted her hand back and forth. "No worries love, just a sadistic bestie having a bit of fun." Sipping the mug full of booze, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kid's hands touching that mug.

**While Kid and Meg talked, Jessica began to lose interest and let her eyes wander. They came to rest on the abandoned Kid Pirates who were eyeing their captain weirdly. Being totally OOC Jess got up and asked them what the looks were for.**

The transy Jess faintly remembered nicknaming Moe, grumbled like Tarzan's half-brother. Being the deaf, useless woman she was, Jess flashed him a "Speak up sonny" look before turning to killer. "Don't slice me, but why scissor-hands?"

"**When I was a child my father was in the circus. He was a juggler and after a horrible accident he had both his hands cut off. So I use these in memory of my father." Killer said matter-of-factly.**

Her face drooped and tears welled up in her already sensitive tear ducts. "You are so strong," she cried. "You must keep fighting to keep your father's spirit alive!"

"**I try …." Killer said quietly. An awkward silence settled which was ended by Eddie. "Soo…" he said in a voice that sounded like he had peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth, " Tell us about your friend." He motioned to Meg, who was very red in the face over something Kid said.**

Jessica made an pouty face, selfishness kicking in. "Like what? Like how she's always demanding stuff of me knowing I can't say no? Or how her legs can seduce any man, woman, or child? She's a klutz, but my BFF….for some reason.

"**Well we were just wondering,: Eddy began, But was soon interrupted by Killer, "We were wondering because, Kid has never bought a drink for any woman before. And it's odd for him to be acting like this …. And it's a little disturbing." As to verify his point Kid let out a loud laugh from the bar. **

Jessica let out a full-hearted laugh. 'God, he sounds like a dying bear' she noted. "Probably because she doesn't have boobs like EVERY other girl in this place. He likes them exotic maybe?" Shrugging her shoulders she continued to sip her juice box.

**Time passed and it appeared that the friends had been gallivanting with the pirates for a few hours. Jess and Killer had started a deep conversation about the meaning of life. Meg, who was a little buzzed threw her care to the wind and was now talking to Eddie as though they had been friends forever. Much to the displeasure of a certain redhead. **

Meg tossed her hair back and giggled like a school girl, clearly no longer thinking straight. Her hands unintentionally trailing their fingers against the man's golden hippy pants.

**You see, Meg had once been able to hold her liquor. But it appeared the One Piece alcohol was much stronger than she had anticipated. Knowing that her friend was probably going to do something she would regret, maybe, Jess watched Meg very carefully, making sure she didn't get thrown over the shoulder of the obviously interested captain. **

Feeling uncomfortable about the new drunken atmosphere, Jess decided it was time to go. "Well I think that's all she can handle." she said slowly. "I think it's time to go home, Meg." Kid swiped his hand. "Nonsense" he replied. "It's dark, you guys should come with us since you don't look like you're from around her."

"**What gave it away.." Jessica drawled sarcastically. This was going to turn out bad, she knew it. "You mean, like stay on your ship?" Meg's face lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. "Why yes." Kid answered a smirk making its way onto his beautiful face. Meg let out a girlish squeal. Clutching to Jessica's arm she said, "JESS! We have to go! Unless you don't want to … But you know I DO love this man." Meg whispered the last part in her friend's ear.**

The victim of the guilt trip sighed deeply. "You are so lucky I love you," she growled, not at all amused of the idea of staying on a pirate ship, safe or not.

"**We're going to Kid's ship, we're going to Kid's ship!" Meg sang as she skipped out the bar; goofy smile on her face. Jess followed after her, unamused. At this rate it would be days before she got to see Sebastian. **

The trek to the ship had been uneventful apart from the fact that Meg stumbled half way down the street, nearly falling over several times. It got to the point that Kid just swept her off her feet and clutched her to his perfectly formed chest.

**Meg being a drunken fool began to slowly trail her fingers over the man's amazingly sexy pecs. She giggled when he shivered slightly. Jessica on the other hand was focused on getting to the ship, sleeping and then leaving. She wanted her sexy butler.**

Her thoughts changed slightly when the ship sat in front of her at the dock. "maybe, we could stay on land?" she asked doubtful. Her face turned green at the mere thought of walking onto that ship. What if she fell off the plank?

**Not paying Jessica's discomfort any mind, Meg leapt from Kid's arms and ran up the plank. She felt herself begin to sober up due to the excitement she was feeling. "JESS CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?" Meg gushed.**

Her friend simply hummed in fear of spewing on herself. "It'll go away soon enough," a deep, husky voice whispered in her ear. Jessica jumped in surprise and dashed up the slab of wood. Eddie chuckled at her sudden excitement.

"**Meg, I don't want to stay here …" Jess hissed at her friend who was now excitedly inspecting the skull head at the front of the ship. "Jess. Calm down." Meg ordered. "This is a once in a life time opportunity! And I promise we will leave after I have my fun! I mean how many times do you get teleported into a mang-" "Teleported?" the voice came from behind the girls making them jump.**

The two flipped their heads around quick enough to dizzy them both. Jessica was at a loss for words. She wasn't blessed with the ability to think on her toes. "D-D-" she stuttered.

"**Yeaaah…" Meg began, staring wide eyed at Eustass Kid, who was giving the two girls a questioning look. "It's almost as though we were teleported to heaven ...I've never seen a ship quite like this…?" Meg shot a look at Jessica who quickly added, "Exactly….."**

They could practically see the relief ooze from them when Kid nodded. "Yup, my baby does that a lot" he smirked, patting the railing. "Don't you pumpkin?"

"**You got a winner for sure …" Jess whispered to Meg. Ignoring her friend she turned her attention back to Kid. "Would you like a tour?" he asked not taking his eyes off the railing.**

Dirty thoughts polluted her mind. "I'd love a tour of the captain's quarters," she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jess rolled her eyes and left them to their flirting in search for someone to show her where she could pass out.

"**Do you know where I could sleep?" Jess asked sleepily as she walked up behind Killer. The man only nodded and led her down the hallway.**

He left her in the doorway of a clearly unused room. Small nets hung from the ceiling. The smell a cross between rat carcass and 9 year old cheese.

**As Jess stared at the room, Meg ran up behind her … "Jeeeesss" she cooed. "This is the best thing ever. I can't believe Wes' shitter actually worked, and to be honest I'm a little surprised … Kid isn't as bloodthirsty as I imagined." Jess chuckled to herself. "Maybe that's 'cause I let it slip that you love him..?" **

The look of mortification on Margaret's face was priceless. Jess smiled, "Welp, ye best be getting some booty tonight 'cause we are leaving tomorrow." the last part came out sternly. Her patience was wearing thin.

"**Ah…" Meg began slowly. "As much as I understand your want to see Sebastian, how the hell DO we leave? I don't remember Wes telling us how." Jess stared dumbly at Meg. How were they going to get home?**

"Don't saaaaaaay that." She whined. "You go have your kinky fun time. We'll think in the morning. I guess." Shutting the door to the cabin, Jess threw herself in a net. 'Fuck me' she whispered before falling asleep. Meg on the other hand was determined to get some before their many failed attempts at leaving.

**Meg stared at the now closed cabin door. Rocking back on her heels awkwardly she felt uneasiness from in the pit of her stomach. Since she was now sober, and thinking straight, Meg didn't think she would be able to bring herself to knock on the captain's doors. **

So she stood there hands resembling a balance. "To sex or not to sex" twas the question indeed. After what seemed like hours (though only a few minutes) she finally came to her decision. "One-night stand here I come."

**However, when she came to the captain's doors she started to regret her choice. Did she really just want a fuck and chuck? She wanted to be the only woman for Kid, for him to love her and no one else. You know … The typical fan girl dream. She raised her hand to knock.**

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door, secretly wishing he didn't answer because she has no idea what to say. No such luck. "Why hello," Kid said seductively. "What brings you to my headquarters?" He stood there in his half-naked glory leaning on the doorframe.

**Meg felt her face blush something fierce. She had no idea why she was doing what she was, no idea what had possessed her to raise her hand and knock. **

But seeing him there, chest exposed for the world to see, shifted her thoughts in a different direction. Out of nowhere her arms flung around his neck, chest to chest, mouth to glossy mouth. "Sorry" she whispered against his lips, still not willing to leave him.

**A smile spread across the man's face, a smile that Meg thought she would never see. Looking up at his face, she wished this would last for more than a night.**

The thought of him being wretched from her grasp made her eyes begin to well up. 'We haven't even done anything yet, and already I have to leave,' she thought to herself sadly. "What? Leave?" Kid asked confused, wiping the tear that escaped away with unexpected sensitivity.

**Meg was so confused. How could Kid possibly hear what she thought? Truth be told she accidentally said all of what she thought out loud. Meg was indeed a smarty pants.**

"It was only supposed to be a one day thing, but you were friendlier than I thought," she sobbed while Kid led her to his bed. "I don't wanna leave you. I love you so much." Since she wasn't going to see him any time soon, might as well get everything off her chest, she thought.

**Not that Meg sounded like a total tool or anything, considering she had never once in her life gushed to a man like that. Especially as badass as Kid. She looked up at him searching for his reaction, **

while self scolding on blabbering nonsense. Kid seemed just as out of it as she felt. His eyes stared at her, or rather through her. He was speechless. No woman he ever met had the guts to confess to his overwhelming self.

**Kid's mind began to race, it was almost as though Meg's words had fried the inner workings of his mind. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? More importantly, what WAS he going to say to the red eyed girl looking up at him with puffy eyes?**

He ruffled his hair hoping to break the awkward silence with the subtle flex of his biceps. When that failed, he did what any man would do when a weeping woman stood in their presence: assault them with their lips.

**The kiss was everything Meg has ever dreamed of, it made her weak in the knees. She took Kid's head in her hands, running her fingers through his thick, soft hair. Getting into the mood, Meg moved to press her body against Kid's rock hard chest that rivaled Edward Cullen. However, she is a klutz and fell off the bed getting her leg tangled in the sheets.**

With one leg securely entwined in the fabric still on the mattress of the bed, the rest of her body lay on the floorboards, flowered panties in view, for she was wearing a skirt. Her cheeks matched the pink petals on her rear.

**Not only were these panties flowered, but also very lacy. The type of underwear a woman would wear when she wanted to impress the opposite sex. Meg didn't think much when she spulled on the barely there underwear that morning, she just liked to feel sexy. And now it would appear she made the right choice. Kid looked down at the display, eyes wide and cheeks reddening.**

He had no idea what lace was, obviously, but his 'other being' definitely liked it. He stretched across the bed to unravel Meg's snaggled foot. It went limp to the floor just as quickly as her hands went to cover her garden of Eden.

**She had never been more embarrassed in her life. Well, that might be a lie but this situation was high on the list. Of all people to expose her vajayjay to it had to be Kid. She had hoped this one night stand would have gone perfectly. No such luck. Curse her klutziness.**

Kid on the other hand, didn't mind at all. Not even bothering to lift her off the ground, Kid slid off the bed beside her, moving his hands everywhere; arms, neck, chest, cheek. He was like a child in a toyshop.

**And the two did the jingle. This author could have been a wee bit ridiculous and write a hot and steamy love scene that involved nether regions being probed and dicks the size of the Great Wall, but no. Instead she decided to go the Twilight route. Break in the page.**

* * *

><p>The two woke up to bright skies, beautiful ocean views, and frantic knocking on the door. Both groaned not wanting to leave the comforts of each other. "It's two in the friggin' afternoon! Meg get your lazy ass out of bed," yelled the angry woman outside.<p>

"**I want to see my butler!" the angry Jessica continued to yell. Meg cracked open one eye and looked at the door, willing for Jessica to go far, far away. Turning her head slightly Meg took in the beauty that was Eustass Captain Kid. She has to admit last night was amazing. She only wished she could have this forever.**

Knowing full well she couldn't however, Meg nuzzled her head under his chin whispering promises of coming back _some _day, before reluctantly throwing her wrinkled clothes on and greeting her best friend with very poor timing.

**Jessica grabbed Meg by the wrist and dragged her from the boat, ignoring all questioning stares the crew members were giving them.**

They were off the ship, much to Jess' delight for she could finally breathe without the fear of upchucking dinner.

"**Do you think I should come back after..?" Meg asked staring back at the ship longingly. "You know … To like live here. I think if I stayed longer he would actually fall in love with me."**

Jess considered it, but would she be able to live without her bff forever? She didn't know. Instead she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe after I see how perfect Sebby is." She decided. "Now how do we leave…?"

**Meg looked around on the beach for any clue of how to get home. "I think this rock has something to do with it." Meg bent down and picked up the plainest looking rock on the beach.**

Jess on the other hand possessed a bit more common sense. "Maybe if we sit on a toilet like last time, it'll zap us back home." Jess suggested.

**Meg looked to Jessica and back to her rock before opening her mouth, "I don't see a toilet anywhere."**

Jessica's palm connected with her forehead with a resounding thwack. "_Where do people shit in this place?_" She yelled in anger. How the fuck were they going to get home?

**Unmoved by Jessica's outburst, Meg returned to examining the rock. She rolled the stone over in her hands, squeezing it a few times before she noticed it began to grow hot.**

'Maybe there's like a barrel… _Meg what the hell are you doing?" _Meg during this outburst was chanting 'There's no place like Wes's shitter' while rubbing the rock vigorously. Jess reached for Meg's arm just as a huge flash enveloped them both.

**The next sensation the two girls felt was the hard floor making contact with their stomachs.**

Then came the head throbbing migraines. The two clutched their heads in pain. "Jesus!" a deep voice cried. "How'd you make it back?"

**The two girls looked up from their place on the floor to see a very confused Wes look down at them.**

Jess took little notice of his baffled expression. "Come on," she ordered, determined to get to her dream man.

"**A WHOLE NEW WOOOORLD!" Meg sang as she once again entered the shitter.**

Smiling, she sat on the seat and beckoned Meg to her lap. "A dazzling place I never knew" she chuclked, completely content with their next destination.

**Once again the two girls felt the downward sensation as Jess pushed the button. They swirled for what seemed like minutes before landing with a thud on grass.**

Jess inwardly squealed. She could already feel the wool of his garments under her fingertips. Meg looked around stunned. "Wow that's a big house," she gawked taking in the pillars and multi-tiered mansion.

"**So what do we do now?" Meg asked, having no idea what to expect from this whole new world.**

Jess opened her mouth to say something with a blond head bobbed across the yard yelling, "Get off the grass!" Meg turned her head only to see a flash of black hair whiz by. "Finny!" she screamed leaping into his arms.

"**I don't understand what's happening ….." Meg said as she looked at the scene unfolding before her.**

All she could see were two dots, one of which was frantically waving their arms pointing at the giant ass house over yonder. "He's in there!" the dot yelled, making no signs to recollect her friend but instead abandoning her on the lawnside.

**Meg looked around the lawn. Feeling rather confused. What did she do now? Where did she go? Placing her hands on her hips she decided that the mansion looked rather inviting. Taking a deep breath Meg headed towards the large house. Hopefully Jess was having more fun than she was.**

Little did she know Jess was going through inner turmoil while on her quest to the kitchen, the place Finian had wholeheartedly agreed, was where Sebastian was residing. "What if he doesn't like me? Who am I kidding, of course he isn't going to like me." she thought pulling on her hair.

"**He'll like you," a voice breathed in Jessica's ear making her nearly shit her pants. She turned to see Meg looking around her.**

"Jesus Christ, Margaret," Jess cursed through her teeth. "Trying to kill me?" With a hand holding her chest, and her other clenching the fabric of Finny's shirt, she took slow deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that magical?<p> 


End file.
